Completion
by ssilverfoxx
Summary: LemonLime. Please do not read if malemale offends you! Summary: Heero wants to know why Duo won't take their relationship to the next level. Last fic in series. Sequel to 'Learning to Laugh' and 'Confession'. Enjoy!


**Warnings:** Graphic Lemon/Lime Fluff, post-war DO NOT READ IF THE IDEA OF MALE/MALE SEX OFFENDS YOU!! It is not my intention to offend anyone and at first I wasn't even going to post this...but then I saw some of the other stuff that people have posted and...well...yeah.

**Status:** One-shot, finished. Sequel to Learning to Laugh and Confession.

**Pairings:** 2x1

**Summary:** Heero wants to know why Duo won't take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes:** Um..yeah. I got a quite a few requests for a sequel to Learning to Laugh and Confession, and for it to be a lemon. It took me four years, but I finally wrote it! I wasn't really comfortable with it...but I think that it turned out pretty well. Unfortunately, I've kinda left the fandom so I doubt any of my old readers are still around to read this and that makes me so sad. Anyway, I tried but it turned out a lime/lemon. Sorry, that's just how stories work sometimes. They write the ending themselves.

I also think that I'm finally getting a handle on writing Heero's character...I hope. (sweatdrops)

* * *

**Completion**

Kami hid under the coffee table and whined. She hated it when her daddies argued.

Heero growled with frustration.

"Why not?"

Duo refused to look at him. His hair was slipping from its braid and he was flushed with their recent bout of making out. They had just started progressing from kissing to something more, but still, Duo refused to take the next step, and Heero didn't understand why.

"Why can't we have sex?" he repeated, voice still thick with passion.

Duo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I..we're not ready."

"We've been together for almost four months and we've known each other for years."

"I just...want it to be special. I don't want this to be about sex, Heero," Duo admitted.

"If you don't want to," Heero said flatly, "you should have just said so from the beginning." He turned on his heel and stalked away. A hand on his arm spun him around and suddenly he was engulfed by the warmth that was Duo.

"I do want to. Don't you ever doubt that. I want you more than _anything_," Duo whispered hoarsely as he hugged the shorter boy to him, and with the evidence pressed against him, Heero had to believe him.

"Then why won't you?" Heero growled. He was no longer bothered by the fact that Duo wanted to wait, he could respect that, but he did want to know why such an intimate act frightened his partner. And indeed, he was frightened. Heero could feel the American's body trembling, and the desperation with which Duo clung to him, unnerved Heero. Why was he so nervous? Heero waited. He knew that Duo had heard his question and would answer eventually.

"On L2, I saw a lot of things Heero. I learned a lot of things...about sex. It's not always about love. Sometimes it's about pain and power. I've never known it to be any other way. I...just don't want it to be that way with you, never with you, and I'm scared...that I might mess it up." Duo hugged the other boy even closer and breathed his comforting scent.

Heero mulled over what he should do. He had never been any good in emotional situations, but...he was Duo's partner.

"I don't think," he began and frowned. "I don't think that it could ever be that way with us."

Duo let out a harsh bark of laughter and pulled back to look at Heero. Peering intently into his blue eyes, Duo brushed back the unruly bangs that flopped onto his forehead.

"There are things you don't know, Heero. Sex isn't a new thing for me," he said bitterly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Heero was slightly shocked though he didn't show it and chose his words carefully. "I...love you." The words were still a little hard to say, though the sentiment behind them came easily. "But I would never let you hurt me." His eyes were hard.

Duo's laugh was different this time, lighter and more carefree. "That's right." He smiled. "Since when have you been weak, Mr-I'll-set-my-own-leg-thank-you-very-much?"

Heero snorted. He'd never live that down.

"Speaking of which," Duo continued, "when did we decide that you'd be the uke anyway?"

"Uke?"

"Bottom. The effeminate one." Duo winked at him.

"Since when have I been effeminate?" Heero growled.

"Since you became uke!" Duo teased.

"I never agreed to that," Heero said stiffly.

"Oh really? You think you can handle being top?"

"Does this mean we're going to have sex?"

Duo laughed and Kami emerged from under the coffee table, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, as she gazed hopefully at them. They both patted her on the head and she wagged her tail happily. Things were back to normal. After a few moments of belly rubbing Heero realized that his question hadn't been answered.

"So does it?"

"Does what?"

"Are we going to have sex?" Heero asked impatiently.

Duo smiled and a devilish light entered his violet eyes.

"Duo. What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to my room!" he replied cheerfully.

"Duo, put me down. I am not an invalid."

"Aw come on! Where's your sense of fun? Humor me, Hee-chan!"

Heero settled back against the solid warmth of Duo and tried to ignore the subtle flutters of nervousness in his stomach. Finally they approached the American's room and Duo kicked the unlatched door open and winced a little as it hit the wall. He walked over to the bed and threw himself and Heero onto it.

"Oof, man. You're heavy!"

Heero shrugged. "You were the one who wouldn't put me down."

"You're no fun!" Duo pouted, but his wink and stuck out tongue suggested he felt otherwise. "And in answer to your question," he continued seriously, "we're not going to have sex."

Heero grunted irritably.

"If we do this right, we'll make love." That was the only warning Heero got before the American lunged forward and captured his lips. Heero moaned at the mouth that moved so skillfully over his, and frowned at himself inwardly. Was that him making those pathetic sounds? But...it felt so good, so right.

Duo moved so that his entire weight was over his lover. He tangled his hands in that messy dark hair and drew Heero even closer, until he could feel his searing body heat through their multiple layers of clothes. Moving from his moist lips, Duo let his mouth wander across jaw, neck, and ear smiling at the gasps and moans he elicited. God. _This_ was what he wanted. _This_ was what he'd been waiting for for so long.

"I think...that you...have entirely...too many...clothes on," the long-haired boy whispered between kisses. Heero nodded his agreement as Duo reached towards the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, feeling with satisfaction as his Japanese lover trembled. Finally getting rid of the shirt that was keeping him from the closeness he desired, Duo began gently kissing his way down the well-defined chest that had caught his attention.

"Duo," Heero moaned, "Omae o korosu."

Duo laughed. "Aw koi. You didn't seem to have your heart in that one!" Glancing up at his partner he reveled in the cobalt eyes that were hazy and unfocused with passion.

"If you're that out of it now, I can't wait to see you when we're through!" Duo said before he began to remove Heero's pants. Belatedly, Heero realized that to go as far as they seemed to be headed, Duo would probably need to have his clothes off as well.

It took them quite a while to get each other undressed, as they were loath to end their kissing for any reason at all. Finally, they lay together naked, touching, exploring. Heero had never touched anyone before. His touches were unsure but the addicting feel of Duo's soft skin and the little sounds of pleasure his lover made when he touched him just right, encouraged him, and gradually he became bolder.

Duo was having different problems. Suddenly, everything he knew about sex, about control, about desire, dissipated. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he was supposed to do next. Vaguely he remember something.

"Wait," he gasped as Heero relinquished his lips in favor of air.

"Nani?" Heero rumbled suspiciously. Was Duo going to back out?

"We need something...to make it easier. Gimme a sec." Heero watched with frustration as Duo leapt up and ran to the bathroom. Two seconds later he was back clutching a tube of something.

"What's that for?"

"You'll find out," he replied mischievously. "Now, where were we?"

Heero reminded him, grabbing his braid and hauling him down beside him. This time Heero threw himself on top and initiated a gentle kiss, which quickly changed into a passionate one with lips, tongues, and teeth. Their bodies lined up just right and Duo moaned as their erections touched. Heero thrust against him and instinctively Duo thrust back.

"Oh God! You have to stop Heero!" Duo pleaded.

"Really?" he asked as he deliberately ground his hips down into Duo's. He was enjoying the little cries his lover made.

"Yes!"

Heero abandoned the movement in favor of bestowing a hickey on his lover's neck.

"Then hurry up!"

Duo quickly reversed their position. Trying to ignore the writhing Heero beneath him Duo quickly coated his fingers and gently pushed them into his lover's pliant body. Heero shifted to adjust to the uncomfortable sensation and gasped.

"Ah hah! Found it!" Duo said smugly as he watched his lover's eyes go half lidded with pleasure. He nearly laughed out loud when an incomprehensible and incredibly sexy jumble of Japanese escaped from Heero's mouth.

"Well that's interesting!" Duo smirked.

"I'm...ready," Heero managed to get out.

"You sure?" Duo asked as he lined their bodies up. He was trembling, muscles spasming with his efforts to control himself. He gritted his teeth and tried desperately to remember something, anything about an art that he should have known like the back of his hand.

Heero nodded wordlessly and reached up, pulled Duo's face close to his, brushing his damp bangs aside. "I am always ready for you." Heero watched as violet eyes sparked. Lips touched his in a kiss that claimed nothing and offered everything. When they finally pulled apart Heero watched full lips lift into a gentle curve. "Well then," Duo said smiling, "I better aim to please."

* * *

They laid together sweaty and panting, limbs intertwined. 

"Duo?"

"Hm?"

"Is it...is it always like that?" Heero whispered hoarsely. He had his arm wrapped around Duo's waist and was exceedingly loathe to move for any reason whatsoever

"I...I...not in my experience," Duo whispered back between pants.

Heero looked up at his lover. "Will it always be like that...between us?"

Duo stared down at his Japanese lover whose dark skin made a startling contrast to his own paler body. His deep blue eyes were locked on his face and stared with an intensity and a hunger that made Duo shiver.

"I sincerely hope so," Duo replied with a smile as he brushed his bangs back from his sweaty forehead. His hair was a mess. He looked at Heero. He'd never looked so good. The ex-Wing pilot's dark messy hair was mussed and tousled. His eyes were half lidded and slightly dilated. _He's high on sex,_ Duo mused and groaned as a wandering hand worked its way down his stomach. _But so am I...and it feels...so...good._

"What say you we give it another go round eh?" Duo managed to get out as his lover continued to touch him.

"I thought you'd never ask," Heero replied as he rolled out of bed to grab the tube that had fallen to the floor. "This time," he continued with a smirk and a sultry look in his American lover's direction, "You can be the effeminate one."

"Oi!"

* * *

**Owari**

**Notes:** Okay, so I chickened out in part but also, it just seemed like the right place to end. I could have pushed forward **(coughs) **but I don't think I would have been as satisfied with it. Plus...I just felt like I couldn't describe such an intimate moment and have it come out as well as I wanted. I'd rather leave it to your imagination. (winks)


End file.
